


Dandelion

by nightbaron079



Series: 32 Days to 32 [8]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 32 Days to 32, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's why even if you long for a life like you see in the movies, the things that are truly important are right here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love this oji-san who doesn't look a day older than seventeen, this is my little way of saying thanks for being an inspiration to a lot of people. I originally started doing this for his 30th birthday but schoolwork got in the way, and hopefully this year I can push through. Lyrics and picture prompts of Ninomiya for 32 days until his 32nd birthday! This fic inspired from [this](https://twitter.com/nino_yoko_/status/602476667840299008) picture. A continuation from the AU fic from the seventh day fic [Endless Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3992812) and this time, we just get a peek into roommate life with Nino and Aiba! Jun fusses over them and Ohno is a starving art student.

_Everyday Sleeping face down alone Always feeling like nothing matters at all_  
_Acting strong and pushing myself too hard, it's not as if I want be this way_  
_Everyone happens to have common sense on hand Why are you all running so splendidly?_  
_If I can just catch up I want to catch up and give a clever laugh_

 

 

“Ninomiya-kun, come on, wake up.”

 “Piss off,” Nino mumbled into his pillow, raising a feeble arm and shooing at the general direction of the door to his room. Aiba, bless his kind and gentle soul, ignored Nino’s halfhearted attempts at trying to respond like a human being with actual proper manners.

 “You told me to wake you up,” he said, sitting down on Nino’s bed and prodding at his shoulder. “You also made me swear I made sure I wake you up at the right time.”

“Go away,” Nino groaned out, weakly pushing at Aiba’s waist.

“You have finals you have to study for,” Aiba reminded him.

“Stupid Organic Chemistry,” Nino replied, muzzling his face into his comforter. “Stupid Todai for giving me the most unrelated gen ed prerequisite I can ever get.”

“Sho-san faxed over a problem set or something,” Aiba said, and Nino turned his head from where it was faceplanted onto his pillow to give Aiba a glare.

“Fuck you and Sakurai Sho,” Nino said, noticing the thick packet of papers Aiba was holding for the first time. “It’s a Sunday! Just because he doesn’t have a life—”

“Don’t shoot the messenger!” Aiba complained. “If you started studying instead of playing Mario Kart—”

“You were playing with me!” Nino cut in indignantly. “It was 75% your fault!”

“Wait, that’s not fair, why am I 75%?!”

“You sucked so I had to teach you, and you still sucked!” Nino said, raising a hand to poke Aiba’s cheek to emphasize his point. “That meant more games so it means it’s at least 75% your fault.”

“Just wake up and study,” Aiba said, ruffling Nino’s bed hair and standing up. “Matsujun came over, he said he wanted to save you from your diet of instant ramen and convenience store bentos.”

Nino sat up as fast as his stiff, unexercised (was that even a word?) body allowed him. “An actual warm homecooked meal that looks or tastes nothing like a really bad science experiment?” he said, his voice actually  _faltering_ .

He ignored Aiba’s complaints about his veiled comment about hiss cooking (”The liquid nitrogen thing was  _one_ time!” “My hamburger would like to disagree from its organic grave as fertilizer somewhere.” “…Fine.”) as he proceeded to untangle himself from his blankets. (He’s planning to advance from card tricks to Houdini. He’ll make it happen. Eventually.)

 He doesn’t even care if he sounded like he was about to cry.

 He was _starving_.

 

 

_That's why we gulp down the bitter, frustrating, ordinary days_  
_There's no choice but to make certain of it with our own eyes_  
_Nothing stays the same so there's no reason to give up_  
_Everything starts from here, right?_

 

 

“I thought your major was theater,” Nino said, staring at his plate like it offended him and all his ancestors. “Why does this taste like a five-star restaurant?”

“It’s fried rice made with your leftovers and whatever I found in your refrigerator that wasn’t past its expiration date, Nino,” Jun said. His back was turned towards them, but the pride and relief in his voice was obvious enough for Nino to pick up. “Don’t make such a big production about leftovers for breakfast.”

“He’s a film major,” Ohno replied, slurping up some miso soup. “It’s kind of his job to exaggerate stuff.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Nino said, narrowing his eyes at Ohno. “Why are you even here?”

“Matsujun called me,” Ohno said with an easy shrug, digging into his friend rice and missing Nino’s expert glare. “I’m all for free food.”

“We’re not a charity!”Nino said around a mouthful of kimchi fried rice.

“I helped feed you for a whole month because you blew your money on a limited edition of a gaming console,” Ohno reminded him gently, poking Nino’s side with his elbow after saying this to let him know it was all fine.

“I thought you loved me!” Nino said, feigning hurt.

“My bank account disagrees.”

“Stingy old man,” Nino grumbled into his spoon.

“Starving art student,” Ohno corrected, sighing as he shovels another bite of fried rice into his mouth. "Matsujun, would it be weird to ask you to marry me?"

"Sorry Ohno-san, you're lovely but you're not my type," Matsujun replied, sitting down next to Nino and placing a bowl of miso soup in front of him.

Nino looked up and smiled at everyone. "Thanks," he said, his voice soft but sincere.

They smile back at him. "Good luck," Aiba simply said in reply, and they all went back to their breakfast with easy smiles on their faces.

_That's why even if you long for a life like you see in the movies_  
_The things that are truly important are right here_  
_Nothing has finished yet Not even your conceited dreams_  
_Until the dawn breaks Until then_  
_See, don't you think so too? Now's the time Get up... get up now!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry this is late, real life caught up with me. Hopefully I'll be posting the other two fics by today! Thanks for everyone who's read fics in this series so far!)


End file.
